Geallieerden (Tweede Wereldoorlog)
thumb|280px|De groenen zijn de geallieerden, waarvan de lichtgroenen pas na [[Aanval op Pearl Harbor|Pearl Harbor deelnamen]] Met de term Geallieerden werden de tegenstanders van de Duitsers ten tijde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog aangeduid. Onder meer de volgende landen behoorden tot de Geallieerden: het Verenigd Koninkrijk, de Verenigde Staten, de Sovjet-Unie, Canada, alsmede verscheidene door de Asmogendheden geheel onder de voet gelopen landen als Polen, Noorwegen, Frankrijk, België en Nederland. = Data van aansluiting bij de Geallieerden = Na de Duitse aanval op Polen *20px|border Polen: 1 September 1939 *20px|border Verenigd Koninkrijk: 3 September 1939, inclusief: **20px|border Brits-Indië **20px|border Britse Koloniën **20px|borderAustralië: 3 September 1939 **20px|border Nieuw-Zeeland: 3 September 1939 **20px|border Canada: 10 September 1939 *20px|border Frankrijk: 3 September 1939, (tot 22 juni 1940, daarna As-bondgenoot Vichy-Frankrijk en geallieerde Vrije Fransen) inclusief: **20px|border Franse overzeese gebieden *20px|border Nepal: 4 September 1939 *20px|border Zuid-Afrika: 6 September 1939 Na de Schemeroorlog *20px|border Denemarken: 9 April 1940 *20px|border Noorwegen: 9 April 1940 *20px|border België: 10 Mei 1940, inclusief: **20px|border Belgisch Congo *20px|border Luxemburg: 10 Mei 1940 *20px|border Nederland: 10 Mei 1940, inclusief: **20px|border Nederlands-Indië **20px|border Nederlandse koloniën *20px|border Vrije Fransen: 18 Juni 1940 *20px|border Tsjecho-Slowakije (regering in ballingschap): 18 Juli 1940 *20px|border Griekenland: 28 Oktober 1940 *20px|border Koninkrijk Joegoslavië : 6 April 1941 Na Duitse inval op de Sovjet Unie *20px|border Sovjet-Unie: 22 Juni 1941 (samengewerkt met Asmogendheden bij de Poolse campagne) *20px|border Volksrepubliek Tuva: 25 Juni 1941 (geannexeerd door de Sovjet Unie in 1944) Na de aanval op Pearl Harbor *20px|border Panama: 7 December 1941 *20px|border Verenigde Staten: 8 December 1941, inclusief: **20px|border Amerikaans-Samoa **20px|border Guam **20px|border Filipijnen **20px|border Puerto Rico **20px|border Amerikaanse Maagdeneilanden **20px|border Amerikaanse koloniën *20px|border Costa Rica: 1941 8 December *20px|border Dominicaanse Republiek:8 December 1941 *20px|border El Salvador: 8 December 1941 *20px|border Haïti: 8 December 1941 *20px|border Honduras: 8 December 1941 *20px|border Nicaragua: 8 December 1941 *20px|border Republiek China: 9 December 1941 (in oorlog met Japan sinds 1937) *20px|border Guatemala:9 December 1941 *20px|border Cuba: 9 December 1941 Na de declaratie van de Verenigde Naties *20px|border Peru: 12 Februari 1942 *20px|border Mexico: 22 Mei 1942 *20px|border Brazilië: 22 Augustus 1942 *20px|border Ethiopië: 14 December 1942 (voorheen bezet door Fascistisch Italië) *20px|border Irak: 17 Januari 1943 (bezet door de Geallieerden in 1941) *20px|border Bolivia: 7 April 1943 *20px|border Iran: 9 September 1943 (bezet door Geallieerden in 1941) *20px|border Italië: 13 Oktober 1943 (voorheen een lid van de Asmogendheden) *20px|border Colombia: 26 November 1943 *20px|border Joegoslavië: 1 December 1943 *20px|border Liberia: 27 Januari 1944 Na D-Day *20px|border Roemenië: 23 Augustus 1944 (voorheen een lid van de Asmogendheden) *20px|borderBulgarije: 8 September 1944 (voorheen een lid van de Asmogendheden) *20px|border San Marino: 21 September 1944 *20px|border Albanië: 26 Oktober 1944 (voorheen bezet door Fascistisch Italië) *20px|border Bhawulpore: 2 Februari 1945 *20px|border Ecuador: 2 Februari 1945 *20px|border Paraguay: 7 Februari 1945 *20px|border Uruguay: 15 Februari 1945 *20px|border Venezuela: 15 Februari 1945 *20px|border Turkije: 23 Februari 1945 *20px|border Libanon: 27 Februari 1945 *20px|border Saoedi-Arabië: 1 Maart 1945 *20px|border Finland: 4 Maart 1945 (voorheen oorlog gevoerd met Asmogendheden en VN (Lapland)) *20px|border Argentinië: 27 Maart 1945 *20px|border Chili: 11 April 1945 Na de bombardementen op Hiroshima en Nagasaki *20px|border Mongolië: 9 Augustus 1945 = Participanten = De Grote mogendheden Hieronder staan de grote mogendheden die meededen aan WOII Verenigd Koninkrijk rechts|thumb|[[Verenigd Koninkrijk|Het Verenigd Koninkrijk]] Het Verenigd Koninkrijk kwam zwaar geschonden uit de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Weliswaar hadden ze de oorlog gewonnen en was zelfs het grondgebied uitgebreid met een aantal mandaatgebieden, maar de offers waren veel groter. Veel jongemannen verloren hun leven terwijl ze in de loopgraven vochten voor enkele meters 'niemandsland'. Ook de financiële en politieke situatie was niet rooskleurig. Financieel had de oorlog veel gekost, mede door de leningen bij de VS. Hierdoor moest Duitsland veel gaan betalen aan de Entente. Enkele koloniën zagen kans, door de zwakke thuissituatie, om tegen het bewind te protesteren. Zo was het in India in het interbellum erg onrustig door de geweldloze acties en protesten van Gandhi en aanhangers, maar er waren ook genoeg radicalen die tegen het bewind vochten. In Ierland werd er een strijd gevoerd die later de onafhankelijkheid van het land inluidde. Ook de Dominions Australië, Canada en Nieuw-Zeeland kregen steeds meer bestuurlijke vrijheden. Ze waren bijna onafhankelijk, alleen de Britse Monarch stond nog tezamen boven deze landen. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk was een van de leidende naties in de Volkenbond. Ze probeerde, samen met Frankrijk, de stabiliteit en rust te bewaren. Toen Hitler aan de macht kwam en gebiedsuitbreiding wilde, en later ook kreeg, was Neville Chamberlain de premier van het land. Hij voerde een appeasement politiek. Zo werd Tsjecho-Slowakije uitgeleverd aan Nazi-Duitsland en kreeg Hitler veel vrijheid. Toen Polen het volgende slachtoffer dreigde te worden van Hitler's gokken, was het genoeg. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk stelde zich samen met Frankrijk hard op toen Nazi-Duitsland Polen de oorlog verklaarde. Op 3 september 1939 werd de oorlog aan de Nazi's verklaard. Dit leidde tot de Schemeroorlog. Afgezien van een paar slagen op zee en een mislukt Saaroffensief, gebeurde er vrij weinig. Wel bleek het later van belang dat de Britten en Fransen tot het bittere einde tegen Hitler en zijn fascisten gingen vechten. 150px|left|thumb|De Britse veldmaarschalk [[Bernard Montgomery|Sir Bernard Law Montgomery]] Net zoals in de Eerste Wereldoorlog was er in de Tweede Wereldoorlog een British Expeditionary Force. Dit leger hielp de Fransen om een Duitse invasie te stoppen. Het BEF was er voor dat op het vasteland van Europa snel een beslissing kon forceren in het voordeel van de Geallieerden. In 1940 stond het BEF onder leiding van Lord Gort. Ondanks de aanwezigheid van het grote leger, 10 divisies verdeeld in 3 Legerkorpsen, kon zelfs de Duitsers niet stoppen. Uiteindelijk moest in Operatie Dynamo een groot deel van de manschappen geëvacueerd worden. Doordat het een gehaaste operatie was met veel vissersboten en andere handelsschepen, moest veel materiaal en gevechtsuitrustingen achtergelaten worden. Dit was een flinke slag voor de Britten. Ondanks dat ze ong. 330,000 manschappen hadden gered was het materiaal (o.a veel munitie, geweren en artillerie) verloren gegaan. In het begin verliep de oorlog ongunstig voor het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Vitale bondgenoten zoals Frankrijk en de Lage Landen, evenals enkele Scandinavische landen, gingen verloren aan Duitsland. Het was het enige land, samen met de koloniën weliswaar, dat nog tegen Duitsland vocht. Uiteindelijk kon Winston S. Churchill, die begin mei 1940 Chamberlain was opgevolgd, Hitler niet stoppen in zijn verovering op de Balkan. Intussen was na de verovering van Frankrijk een belangrijke slag in de lucht, de slag om Engeland, gewonnen door de Britten. Hierdoor was een invasie op het eiland afgewend. Wel werden de Kanaaleilanden bezet door de Duitsers. In Noord-Afrika vochten de Britten nog steeds tegen de Italianen en Duitsers. In 1942 werden bij El Alamein 2 slagen uitgevochten waarbij de Geallieerden beslissend in het voordeel kwamen, hierbij werd de Suez en Egypte niet veroverd door de Asmogendheden. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk bleef hierdoor een beter zeetransport behouden, evenals de belangrijke olievelden in Egypte en het Midden-Oosten. Toen het Japanse Keizerrijk Pearl Harbor aanviel, kreeg Churchill de vriend in de oorlog die hij erbij wilde betrekken: De Verenigde Staten van Amerika. Hierbij kreeg Churchill een bondgenoot die een enorm potentieel aan grondstoffen, geld, wapens en andere belangrijke materialen had. Frankrijk Frankrijk had ook geleden in de Eerste Wereldoorlog, meer nog dan Groot-Brittannië. Tienduizenden vierkante kilometers Frans gebied waren bezet geweest of verwoest, vrijwel een hele generatie jongemannen was uitgeroeid op het slagveld, en de Fransen hadden een grote staatsschuld opgebouwd om de oorlog te financieren. Frankrijk stond dan ook aanvankelijk een harde behandeling van het verslagen Duitsland voor, en was de "havik" van de Parijse vredesconferentie. In 1923 trachtte Frankrijk de naleving van het verdrag van Versailles af te dwingen door het Ruhrgebied te bezetten. Met de gedane herstelbetalingen loste Frankrijk zijn eigen schulden af. Verder had Frankrijk militaire allianties lopen met een aantal Centraal-Europese staten ten oosten van Duitsland, om zo dit laatste land "in de tang" te houden. Toen Duitsland echter daadwerkelijk in de jaren '30 weer een machtspositie begon te krijgen, bleef er weinig van deze harde krijgshaftige stemming over. "Waarom weer een bloederige oorlog beginnen en opnieuw een generatie opofferen?", luidde het devies. En zo deed Frankrijk weinig toen Duitsland het Rijnland herbezette in strijd met het verdrag van Locarno en een nieuw leger opbouwde. In 1938 liet Frankrijk ook Tsjecho-Slowakije vallen op de conferentie van München. Na de volledige bezetting van dit land in 1939 kwam echter het besef door dat Hitler nooit tevreden zou zijn en alleen maar meer zou eisen naarmate hij meer kreeg. Inzake Polen namen Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië dan ook een onverzoenlijke houding aan en verklaarden Duitsland op 3 september 1939 naar aanleiding van de inval in Polen de oorlog. Maar de oorlog verliep ongunstig voor Frankrijk. Na de Schemeroorlog en een nederlaag in Noorwegen werd Frankrijk in een zes weken durende lentecampagne in 1940 door Duitsland onder de voet gelopen. Hierop vormde Petain een nieuwe regering die een marionettenstaat in Zuid-Frankrijk zou besturen: Vichy-Frankrijk. Een deel van de Fransen week echter met De Gaulle naar Engeland uit en vormde daar de Vrije Fransen, die aan geallieerde zijde mee bleven strijden. Na de overname van de Afrikaanse koloniën door de Vrije Fransen en geallieerden was het in 1944 de beurt aan Frankrijk zelf om bevrijd te worden. Na de oorlog werd de Vierde Republiek uitgeroepen. Sovjet Unie De Sovjet-Unie had aanvankelijk met de Duitsers samengewerkt. In het Molotov-Ribbentroppact van 1939 werd afgesproken dat de Sovjet-Unie Finland, Estland, Letland, Oost-Polen, Bessarabië en Boekovina zou mogen bezetten. Duitsland zou in ruil hiervoor de vrije hand krijgen in Litouwen (werd later geruild tegen een deel van Polen) en West-Polen. Verder werd er handel gedreven tussen Duitsland en de Sovjet-Unie, zodat Duitsland van grondstoffen werd voorzien. In de loop van 1940 groeiden de twee landen uit elkaar. De Sovjets hadden twee problemen met Duitsland: Duitsland begon een invloedssfeer op de Balkan te creëren en sloot een alliantie met Finland. Dit schiep een sfeer van omsingeling door de Duitsers. De Sovjet-Unie voelde zich hierdoor bedreigt, een oude traditie die al stamt van het Tsaristische Rusland, en begon het leger uit te breiden. Duitsland was beducht voor een te machtige Sovjet-Unie, bovendien was de verovering van "Lebensraum" in het oosten essentieel onderdeel van de nazi-ideologie. Hitler wilde niks horen van aanvallen op het eiland Malta of een uitbreiding van het Duitse Afrika Korps en was compleet gefocust op de uitgestrekte velden in het oosten. De Slavische rassen waren inferieur en moesten vernietigd worden, dus de Sovjet-Unie werd het volgende slachtoffer. Op 22 juni 1941 viel Duitsland dan ook de Sovjet-Unie binnen, ironisch genoeg bleef de handel tussen de Sovjet-Unie en Duitsland tot de aanval gewoon doorgaan. De Sovjet-Unie bevond zich hierdoor ineens in het kamp anti-Duitsland en werd door de rest van de Geallieerden gezien als een lid van deze groep. De Sovjets vonden dit niet echt fijn maar ze waren noodgedwongen om met de rest van de Geallieerden samen te werken om nog steun te ontvangen. De samenwerking tussen de Sovjet-Unie enerzijds en de rest anderzijds verliep al in het begin erg stroef. De Lend-Lease Act werd uitgebreid met de Sovjet-Unie en deze ontving veel steun in de vorm van jeeps en andere voertuigen. De Duitse opmars verliep erg goed in het begin. Zo konden na een paar weken al enorme saillanten worden afgesloten, de zgn. Kesselslachten. Hierin werden soms meer dan 500.000 soldaten omsingeld en daarna vernietigd doordat ze zich overgaven of tot de dood vochten. Hierdoor verloor Stalin veel van zijn legers aan het front. De Duitse opmars bleek te zijn verdeeld in 3 delen: Legergroep Noord, Midden en Zuid. Verenigde Staten Voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog vierde het isolationisme hoogtij. Dit hield in dat de Monroe-doctrine strikt gevolgd diende te worden: de Verenigde Staten bemoeide zich slechts met Amerika en verder niet. Vooral niet met "rare oorlogen in Europa." President Franklin Delano Roosevelt zag het gevaar van het machtiger wordende Duitsland, maar kon zonder steun van zijn achterban niets doen. Wel ging hij vrijwel tot de grens van oorlog met Duitsland door de Britten te ondersteunen in de Land-Lease Act, en door IJsland en Groenland militair te bezetten. Inmiddels was de Verenigde Staten in conflict gekomen met Japan. Japan trachtte in Azië en de Pacific een eigen invloedssfeer te creëren en probeerde na de val van Nederland en Frankrijk in 1940 hun koloniën in te palmen. De Verenigde Staten reageerde hierop met een olieboycot tegen Japan, hierin gesteund door Groot-Brittannië en Nederland. Dit bracht de Japanners ertoe geweld te gebruiken, en op 7 december 1941 viel Japan de Amerikaanse vloot bij Pearl Harbor aan. Vier dagen later volgde de Duitse oorlogsverklaring. De geallieerden hadden nu de steun van het immense Amerikaanse productieapparaat. De Amerikaanse luchtmacht bombardeerde Duitsland en de Amerikaanse troepen namen deel aan de strijd in Europa. Ook Japan werd uiteindelijk door middel van een offensief en twee atoomaanvallen op de knieën gedwongen. De Amerikaanse grootmachtstatus, tot dan toe sluimerend, kam nu volledig tot wasdom. President Roosevelt zou dit alles niet meer meemaken: hij overleed op 12 april 1945 en werd opgevolgd door zijn vice-president Harry S. Truman. China De kleinere landen België rechts|thumb|[[Koninkrijk België]] Hoewel België voor de Duitse aanval neutraal was, werd zij onaangekondigd hard aangevallen door Duitsland. Hitler wilde niet de fout in gaan die de Duitsers in de Eerste Wereldoorlog had gemaakt; door België te onderschatten en te denken dat België zich niet (goed) zou verdedigen. Daarom nam hij België direct serieus en viel dan ook met veel troepen aan. België was cruciaal voor de aanval op Frankrijk. Niemand had verwacht dat in de heuvelachtige landschappen van de Ardennen panzers konden doordringen. Ook de grens bij Sedan, Frankrijk, was niet goed bewaakt. Hierdoor kon Hitler makkelijk met zijn leger een omtrekkende beweging maken. 100px|left|thumb|[[Leopold III en zijn vrouw in 1926]] België was goed voorbereid op de oorlog tegen Duitsland. Als vanouds was België het slagveld tussen de landen Frankrijk en Duitsland. Koning Leopold III van België gebruikte deze wetenschap om zijn land te verdedigen. Hij liet een aantal forten bouwen en zijn leger werd goed getraind. Door de slechte coördinatie tussen enerzijds het BEF, British Expeditionary Force, en het Franse leger, werd het leger toch binnen 3 weken verslagen. De Koning bleef in Brussel maar weigerde om mee te werken met de Duitse bezetters. Na de aanval voegde België zich toe aan de Geallieerden, waartoe de regering in ballingschap had besloten. De regering in ballingschap, onder leiding van Hubert Pierlot, was gevlucht naar Londen om van daaruit de strijd voor bevrijding te hervatten. De Vrije Belgische Strijdkrachten werd opgericht in navolging van Charles de Gaulle en zijn Vrije Fransen. Het leger vocht o.a. in Noord-Afrika, in Ethiopië en in Noord-West Europa. Vanuit de Belgische kolonie Congo werden koloniale troepen aangevoerd om te vechten voor de Geallieerden. In 1944, na de invasie van Normandië, zetten Belgische troepen weer hun voet op de zwaar bevochten Belgische grond. Eind 1944 lanceerde Hitler een laatste Ardennenoffensief in de Ardennen. Ondanks de snelle Duitse expansie kwam het na 2 weken geheel tot stilstand, het doel Antwerpen en Brussel niet bereikt. Bastenaken was een belegerde stad maar hield uit. Eind januari 1945 was heel België weer bevrijd en kon de regering beginnen met de staat opnieuw opbouwen. Brazilië rechts|thumb|[[Brazilië]] ufcjvadfstoucgv,nwqcgjfkstuDUFAGJVXFTUACGDV XFTYghvBrazilië zat onder de dictatuur van Getúlio Vargas en had tot het begin van 1942 een neutraal standpunt. Het land was verdeeld tussen Pro-As en Pro-Geallieerden. Vargas regeerde het land naar het voorbeeld van Italië onder Mussolini, met een meer populistische inslag. De politiek ging steeds meer hangen naar een dictatorschap en de communisten werden onderdrukt. 'Estado Novo', naar voorbeeld van de Portugese Salazar, werd het kern van de Braziliaanse staat. Nazi-Duitsland had een grote invloed d.m.v. de handel. Het was de grootste handelspartner van Brazilië. Het land vertoonde ook fascistische neigingen. Tot het einde van de neutraliteit in 1942 was Vargas pro-Hitler en stuurde hem zelfs een felicitatie telegram op Hitler's verjaardag. In 1942 koos Brazilië, onder druk van de VS, de kant voor de Geallieerden. Dit kwam mede omdat de VS dichtbij was en een oorlog niet gewenst zou zijn tussen deze 2 landen. De handel met de VS was uiterst belangrijk en Nazi-Duitsland ging steeds minder handelen vanwege de oorlog. Duitse onderzeeërs bedreigden de handel en enkele Braziliaanse schepen werden beschoten en zonken. Hierdoor was de keuze minder moeilijk voor Vargas. Ook liberaliseerde hij de regering en was het bewind meer vrij en gericht op de oorlog. Nadat Nazi-Duitsland, tussen februari en augustus, verschillende aanvallen had uitgevoerd vanuit onderzeeërs op Braziliaanse schepen koos Brazilië, op 22 augustus 1942, de kant van de geallieerden. Brazilië was vooral actief met het patrouilleren van de Zuid- en Middellandse deel van de Atlantische oceaan, en daardoor zich en andere landen te beschermen van Duitse onderzeeërs. Daarnaast beheerde Brazilië verschillende luchtbasissen, die door de geallieerden gebruikt konden worden. In 1944 stuurde Brazilië de 25.000 soldaat tellende Força Expedicionária Brasileira (Braziliaanse Expeditie Kracht), en daarmee de enige troepen die naar Europa werd gestuurd uit heel Zuid-Amerika. Deze hebben zich toegevoegd aan het Amerikaanse Vijfde Leger onder leiding van generaal Mark Wayne Clark, die deel uit maakte van de Italiaanse Campagne. Denemarken thumb|[[Denemarken]] Voor de Eerste Wereldoorlog en in de Eerste Wereldoorlog was Denemarken neutraal. Het kon zich geen tweede oorlog veroorloven met het Duitse Keizerrijk. In 1864 was het al Schleswig-Holstein kwijtgeraakt en als ze een tweede oorlog met Duitsland wilden beginnen zouden ze verpletterend verslagen worden. Het Deense leger was niet groot en het land zelf was ook klein. De enige landgrens is met Duitsland, dus ergens naartoe vluchten ging ook moeilijker. Denemarken probeerde in de internationale politiek, dat vanaf 1935 steeds grimmiger werd, neutraal te blijven. Ze sloten hiervoor een niet-aanvalsverdrag met Nazi-Duitsland. Dit bleek niet voldoende. De Duitsers hadden Denemarken nodig zodat een Geallieerde invasie vanuit hier niet mogelijk zou worden. In Operatie Weserübung werden Denemarken en Noorwegen veroverd. Dit gebeurde op 9 april 1940. Afgezien van enkele schermutselingen aan de grens met Duitsland gaf Denemarken zich snel over. Dit kwam o.a. doordat Duitse parachutisten al in Kopenhagen waren gedropt zodat de regering geen effectieve bedreiging meer kon uitoefenen. 100px|left|thumb|[[Christiaan X van Denemarken]] De Deense overzeese gebieden en koloniën werden na de invasie bezet door de Geallieerden vanwege de strategische waarde. Onder deze gebieden vielen: IJsland (dat tot 1944 Deens gebied was), Groenland en de Faeröer eilanden. Ondanks protesten van de neutrale IJslandse regering, dat van Denemarken een grote mate van zelfbestuur kreeg, bleven de Britten op het eiland. De Duitse bezetting De Duitse bezetting was erg mild vergeleken met andere landen. Dit kwam ook doordat de Duitsers de Denen beschouwden als hetzelfde ras: ze waren beide Germanen. De Duitsers lieten de regering zitten en de koning mocht ook blijven. Wel moesten de Denen de Duitse bevelen volgen. Alleen de communistische partij werd uitgeschakeld na de invasie in de Sovjet-Unie. Toen de oorlog een aantal jaren voortduurde werd de Deense bevolking steeds agressiever tegenover de Duitsers. Ze moesten deze buitenlanders niet meer, ondanks de milde regels. De regels waren in de loop van de tijd ook steeds meer aangescherpt vanwege de industriële productie die nodig was. Ook werden vrijwillige Deense soldaten in een aparte divisie geplaatst die onder de Duitsers tegen de Geallieerden vocht. Toen Hitler in 1943 de opdracht gaf om het Joodse probleem in Denemarken op te lossen kwamen de Denen in actie. Het Deense verzet en de regering gingen samen een operatie opzetten om 8,000 Joden naar het neutrale Zweden te vervoeren. Dit lukte bijna helemaal, maar 450 Joden werden afgevoerd. Deze werden naar het kamp Theresienstadt afgevoerd, het 'lichtste' concentratiekamp. Door het collectief optreden was 99% van de Joden gered. Griekenland rechts|thumb|[[Griekenland]] Griekenland was een betrekkelijk nieuwe staat. Na een vrijheidsoorlog van 1821-1829 was een deel van Griekenland onafhankelijk. Na een aantal Balkanoorlogen die tussen het Ottomaanse rijk en nieuwe staten op de Balkan duurden, was Griekenland flink uitgebreid qua territorium. Na de Eerste Wereldoorlog kreeg het zelfs nog het Bulgaarse stukje land langs de Egeïsche Zee. 100px|left|thumb|[[George II van Griekenland]] In het Interbellum was er een politieke instabiliteit. In 1924 werd het koninkrijk afgeschaft en kwam er een republiek. Dit na een militaire nederlaag in Anatolië tegen de moderne Turkse Republiek. Griekenland had een stuk land in Turkije gekregen maar dit werd door militaire nederlagen afgepakt. In 1935, na de Depressie die ook in Griekenland zware gevolgen had, werd een coup gepleegd door Griekse generaals. De president van het land, Eleftherios Venizelos, bestuurde het land volgens de generaals niet goed. Het volk was arm en wilde weer normaal kunnen leven. De verbannen koning, George II van Griekenland, werd terug op de troon gezet. Hij zorgde voor stabiliteit in het land. Hiervoor stelde hij Ioannis Metaxas aan als premier. De koning vreesde dat Communisten het land zouden overnemen na de verkiezingen in 1935. Metaxas kreeg vergaande macht om het land te regeren. Hij zag ook dat het Verenigd Koninkrijk een natuurlijke bondgenoot was, vanwege de zeemacht in de Middellandse Zee. Toen Italië in 1939 Albanië annexeerde zag hij het gevaar van Italiaanse overheersing. Mussolini eiste in 1940 dat de Italianen militaire basissen in Griekenland kregen en dat Griekenland afhankelijk werd van Italië. Midden in de nacht schoof de Italiaanse ambassadeur Metaxas het ultimatum onder de neus. Het Griekse leger was slecht uitgerust voor een confrontatie, maar Metaxas weigerde aan de eisen tegemoet te komen. Mussolini verklaarde Griekenland de oorlog. Griekenland werd op 28 Oktober 1940 in de Tweede Wereldoorlog meegezogen toen het Italiaanse leger Griekenland binnenviel vanaf Albanië. Deze slag was de eerste, die gewonnen werd door de Geallieerden en daarom van morele ondersteuning. De Italianen bleken nog slechter voorbereid op de confrontatie dan de Grieken. Hierdoor moest Hitler Duitse troepen naar Griekenland sturen om de Italianen te ondersteunen. Door deze militaire operatie was de aanval op de Sovjet Unie al diverse malen uitgesteld en waren verschillende aanvalsplannen al niet meer van toepassing. Ook moesten de divisies zich zeer snel verplaatsen: van het oostfront naar de Balkan, en van de Balkan (soms zelfs Zuid-Griekenland) weer terug naar het oostfront. De tanks liepen hierdoor slijtage op en de luchtlandingsdivisie was na de aanval op Kreta te zwaar gehavend om nog in te zetten. Menig historicus vat deze gebeurtenissen dan al op als de ommekeer van de oorlog; mede door het feit dat de Duitsers door de vertragingen, de Sovjet Unie pas in de winter kon aanvallen. Hoewel de aanval op Griekenland vlot verliep, was er toch felle weerstand vanaf de Griekse zijde. Alleen bij de invasie van Kreta, waren er al meer dan 7000 gewonden aan Duitse zijde. Door deze zware verliezen was het plan om de Sovjet Unie met veel parachutisten aan te vallen al van de kaart. Ook aanvallen op landen omstreeks de Middellandse Zee waren uitgesteld. Nadat Griekenland was ingenomen en verdeeld onder de Asmogendheden waren er veel verzetsbewegingen actief door het hele land. Ondanks verschillende successen verslechterde het verzet door politieke onenigheid onder de verzetsbewegingen. Dit resulteerde tot een kleine burgeroorlog, die duurde van laat 1943 tot in de lente 1944. Er was ook verzet door de regering in ballingschap, die verschillende mensen op de been bracht mee te vechten met de Britten. Luxemburg thumb|[[Groothertogdom Luxemburg]] Luxemburg was net zoals enkele andere landen een jonge staat. Tot 1892 behoorde het tot het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. Dit veranderde toen er geen mannelijke opvolger op de Nederlandse troon kwam. In de afspraken die rond het Napoleontische tijdperk zijn gemaakt zou dit betekenen dat Luxemburg onafhankelijk werd. 100px|left|thumb|[[Charlotte van Luxemburg]] Luxemburg lag erg ongelukkig tussen Frankrijk en Duitsland in. Als de landen elkaar zouden aanvallen zou Luxemburg waarschijnlijk bij het conflict betrokken worden. Dit gebeurde dan ook in de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Na 4 jaar Duitse overheersing, in Luxemburg was o.a. het Hoofdkwartier van de Duitse strijdmacht in het westen gevestigd, werd het land bevrijd. Ook de jaren 30 zorgde voor onrust in Luxemburg. De communisten kregen weinig kans van de regering onder leiding van Joseph Bech. In 1937 werd Pierre Dupong premier. Hij zou het land tot aan zijn dood in 1953 het land leiden. De regering behield, ondanks veel kritiek, een vriendelijk politiek met Nazi-Duitsland. Desalniettemin werd het land veroverd tussen 9-10 mei. De regering vluchtte naar Engeland waar de Groothertogin van Luxemburg, Charlotte, bleef in Londen de oorlog voortzetten. Hierbij sprak ze vaak voor de BBC-Radio om de Duitsers te doen overwegen het land te verlaten en riep ze de Luxemburgers op om zich te verzetten. Luxemburg had in het verleden tot de Duitse Bond en het Heilige Roomse Rijk behoord, en was Duitstalig (Luxemburgs was nog niet als taal erkend). Het werd door de Duitsers dan ook gezien als een deel van Duitsland. De Luxemburgers weigerden massaal het Duits staatsburgerschap, maar hun land werd toch geannexeerd en kreeg een soortgelijke status als Elzas-Lotharingen. Het werd ingedeeld bij de Moezelgau. Dit leidde er eveneens toe dat Luxemburgse jongens en mannen dienstplichtig werden in het Duitse leger. Gedurende de bezetting probeerde het volk om de Duitse terreur tegen te gaan, in totaal werden 5.703 burgers gedood door de Duitsers. Ook de Joden in Luxemburg werden weggehaald. Enkele partijen, met een groot deel uit de communistische partij, organiseerden een verzet in coöperatie met enkele burgers. Nadat de Geallieerden in Frankrijk geland waren, werd snel Noord-West Europa bevrijd. Ook Luxemburg werd in 1944 voor het grootste deel bevrijd. In het Ardennenoffensief werd Luxemburg weer een strijdtoneel. Het noordelijkste deel van het land werd terugveroverd maar binnen een maand was door een tegenoffensief het land weer helemaal bevrijd. Extra wrang was het feit dat dienstplichtige Luxemburgers in deze slag gedwongen werden aan Duitse zijde mee te vechten tegen hun bevrijders. In de oorlog was ook toenadering gezocht door middel van een handelsunie: de Benelux. Nederland thumb|right|[[Nederland]] Duitse plannen omtrent een invasie van Nederland waren gebaseerd op een plan van generaal von Manstein. Hierin werd kenbaar gemaakt dat de Duitsers via de Belgische Ardennen bij Sedan Frankrijk binnenvielen. Daarna konden ze naar de kust trekken en zo een grote omsingeling maken waardoor deze legers in het noorden uitgeschakeld werden en Frankrijk verslagen werd. Nederland werd binnengevallen als bescherming van de westelijke grens en als afleidingsmanoeuvre. Men ging daarbij voorbij aan de gevolgen buiten Europa. Immers het nog neutrale Nederlands-Indië was een belangrijke bron van olie voor de Japanse oorlog tegen China. (De latere, gezamenlijke olieboycot met Engeland en de Verenigde Staten bracht Japan tot zijn aanval op Pearl Harbor en de verovering van Nederlands-Indië.) In het algemene beeld van de aanval op Frankrijk was Nederland slechts een nevenoperatie. De enige reden dat Duitsland toch een tamelijk forse legermacht tegen Nederland in het veld bracht, was dat het niet het risico wilde lopen dat een omvangrijke Britse interventiemacht in Nederland zou landen en vanuit Nederland het Duitse Ruhrgebied zou bedreigen. In augustus 1939 werd Nederland gemobiliseerd. Op vitale punten waren bunkers gebouwd; daarmee was Nederland voldoende voorbereid, meende men. Men realiseerde zich niet dat de gemobiliseerde troepen sinds de mobilisatie vooral de eigen stellingen hadden gebouwd. Ze waren als grondwerker actief geweest, maar niet getraind als soldaat. Geruchten over de smokkel van Nederlandse militaire uniformen naar Duitsland brachten de Nederlandse regering niet in paniek. Nederland kende immers toch al honderd jaar vrede? En in de Eerste Wereldoorlog was het land toch ook neutraal gebleven? Ook toen er steeds meer krantenberichten opdoken over het samentrekken van Duitse troepen aan de Nederlandse grens, werden deze berichten door minister-president De Geer genegeerd. Een waarschuwing van de Nederlandse spionagedienst, dat Duitsland begin mei Nederland zou aanvallen, werd door de regering 'niet betrouwbaar' geacht. In de periode 1937 - mei 1940 wist het Ministerie van Oorlog nog een aanzienlijke uitbreiding van de materiële sterkte van het leger te bewerkstelligen. Zo werd met name modern 47 mm anti-tankgeschut en modern luchtafweergeschut aangeschaft, en werden 39 moderne pantserwagens in de bewapening opgenomen. Het leger had echter een groot tekort aan moderne artillerie, voldoende en moderne machinegeweren, voldoende mortieren en vooral verbindingsmiddelen. Hierdoor kon men de helft van het leger niet in divisieverband opstellen omdat de artillerie daarvoor ontbrak. Het bewapeningsniveau was dat van een leger uit 1900. Ook de Militaire Luchtvaart kreeg nog een zeventigtal moderne toestellen (Fokker T V, Fokker G1 en Fokker D 21) in de laatste jaren voor de oorlog. De uitgaven werden echter beperkt gehouden en tevens ondervond men veel problemen met het onderbrengen van de opdrachten omdat de hele wereld aan het herbewapenen was en Nederland maar weinig inheemse defensie-industrie bezat. Grondstoffen waren daarnaast ook vaak schaars. Sommige wapenorders werden geplaatst bij Krupp in Duitsland. Hoewel de Duitse regering deze orders aanvankelijk had goedgekeurd werd (achteraf om voor de hand liggende redenen) nooit geleverd en hielden de Duitsers de Nederlanders voortdurend aan het lijntje. Uiteindelijk, toen het te laat was om nog bij andere landen wapens te bestellen, trokken de nazi's in de Duitse regering de stekker eruit. Privé-initiatieven kwamen ook van de grond: onder andere in Leeuwarden, Delft en Den Haag werd op privé- of bedrijfsinitiatief luchtafweergeschut in Zwitserland aangekocht en geplaatst. Deze onderdelen werden door de Vrijwillige Luchtafweer Dienst bezet. Op 9 november werden in het Venlo-incident twee Britse geheime agenten op Nederlands grondgebied gevangen genomen door de Gestapo. Hierbij kwam de Nederlandse luitenant Dirk Klop om het leven. Majoor Sas, militair attaché in Berlijn, liet weten dat Adolf Hitler op 12 november 1939 een aanval op Nederland wilde laten uitvoeren. Zijn berichten werden vol ongeloof ontvangen. Slechts na persoonlijke inzet van koningin Wilhelmina werd op 9 en 10 november het gebied voor de Grebbelinie onder water gezet. 2.000 mensen werden geëvacueerd. Toen 12 november voorbij ging zonder inval, keerde de rust snel terug. Op 10 januari 1940 maakte een Duits militair vliegtuigje een noodlanding bij Maasmechelen (België). De inzittenden probeerden in paniek papieren te verbranden; deze papieren bevatten het plan Fall Gelb, het Duits offensief tegen Frankrijk, België en Nederland. De Nederlandse inlichtingendienst veronderstelde dat deze manoeuvre een misleiding was. De inlichtingenbron van majoor Sas was kolonel Hans Oster, werkzaam bij de Duitse spionagedienst Abwehr. Toen Hitler de planning van Fall Gelb wijzigde, gaf Oster verschillende malen nieuwe data door. De opeenvolgende wijzigingen van de datum veroorzaakten in politiek Den Haag steeds meer ongeloof. Toen Sas dan ook op 9 mei meldde: morgenvroeg bij het aanbreken van de dag, was er vrijwel niemand meer die hem geloofde. Desondanks werden alle buitenverdedigingen in de hoogste staat van paraatheid gebracht. Helaas niet de binnenverdediging in en langs Vesting Holland. Toch bleef Nederland in die dagen niet helemaal achteloos. Toen een Nederlandse KLM-vlieger in april rapporteerde hoe Duitse luchtlandingstroepen in april zich snel meester hadden gemaakt van Noorse en Deense vliegvelden, besloot de regering elk groot militair vliegveld (Schiphol, Ockenburg, Valkenburg, Ypenburg en Waalhaven) door een bataljon infanterie te laten bewaken. De regering stelde zich hierbij echter in op kleine luchtlandingen naar 'Noors en Deens model'. Nepal Noorwegen Polen rechts|thumb|[[Tweede Poolse Republiek]] Polen was net zoals veel staten in Midden- en Oost-Europa na 1918-1919 (weer) onafhankelijk geworden. Na precies 123 jaar van Russische, Pruisische en Oostenrijkse overheersing kwam Polen als de Tweede Poolse Republiek wederom op de kaart van Europa. Nadat Tsjecho-Slowakije door Duitsland was geannexeerd, begon Duitsland zich weer met Polen te bemoeien. Hitler was het niet eens met de beslissing in Versailles; met name de kwestie rond de Poolse corridor en de afgestane gebieden aan Polen na 1919. Al in zijn eerste speeches wilde Hitler een verwerping van het Verdrag van Versailles en hiermee een teruggave van de verloren gebieden. Daar wilde Polen niets van weten; slechts 21 jaar eerder weer op de kaart verschenen en niet van plan om haar soevereiniteit zo maar op te geven. Polen kreeg daarbij steun van Frankrijk en Groot Brittannië. Deze relatie was ook het begin van het Geallieerde bondgenootschap, waarbij Frankrijk overigens al sinds de Pools-Russische Oorlog (1919-1921) militaire steun en advies had geleverd aan de jonge republiek. Toen Hitler aan de macht kwam in 1933-1934, was Duitsland nog steeds gebonden aan het kleine leger dat bepaald was door Versailles. Om eventuele Poolse interventie in de Duitse politiek tegen te gaan en om Polen de schijn te geven dat ze veilig waren, besloot hij om een niet-aanvalsverdrag met Polen te tekenen. In Europa begon de Tweede Wereldoorlog, op 1 september 1939 met de inval van Duitsland op Polen (operatie Fall Weiss). Het Poolse leger werd al snel teruggedrongen door het Duitse leger. Nadat Duitsland Polen was binnengevallen zonden ze een bericht naar de Sovjet Unie dat die Polen daarna ook kon aanvallen, wat uitmaakte van het Molotov-Ribbentroppact. Ondanks de technologische voorsprong en de numerieke overmacht van de Duitsers wisten de Polen het dezen knap lastig te maken. Warschau werd op 8 september bereikt door de Duitsers en op 12 september was de stad omsingeld. Ondertussen bombardeerden de Duitsers Warschau dagelijks, waarbij duizenden burgers omkwamen. Op 28 september 1939 capituleerde de stad. De staat heeft zich nooit overgegeven aan de Duitsers. Bijna één op de vijf Polen (waarvan de helft joods) zou de oorlog niet overleven in een ontmanteld Polen, deels geannexeerd door Nazi-Duitsland en deels het Generalgouvernement waar de Duitsers de vernietigingskampen zouden situeren. Het verzet, met als hoogtepunten de Opstand van Warschau en de Opstand in het getto van Warschau, maakte het de Duitse bezetter bijzonder lastig. Tijdens het verdere verloop van de oorlog zullen meer dan een half miljoen Poolse soldaten zowel aan het Oostfront als aan het Westfront aan geallieerde zijde vechten. Numeriek het vierde geallieerde leger op het Europese strijdtoneel (groter dan "Grote" mogendheid Frankrijk bijvoorbeeld), maar tot verbittering van de Polen leverde dat niets op na het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog, want Polen kwam tegen haar wil terecht onder controle van de Sovjet-Unie, evenals de rest van Midden- en Oost-Europa. Tsjechoslowakije Tsjechoslowakije was een staat gemaakt in 1919, na het verdrag van Versailles. Al snel had het land ruzie met Polen om de grens met deze 2 landen. vertrouw dit niet te erg want mensen kunnen ook allemaal onzin opschrijven! Hierbij deze zin uit ervaring Unie van Zuid-Afrika Categorie:Militaire alliantie Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog af:Geallieerdes van die Tweede Wêreldoorlog ar:قوات الحلفاء (الحرب العالمية الثانية) ca:Aliats de la Segona Guerra Mundial cs:Spojenci (druhá světová válka) da:De Allierede de:Alliierte#Zweiter_Weltkrieg el:Συμμαχικές δυνάμεις κατά τον Β΄ Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο en:Allies of World War II es:Aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial eu:Bigarren Mundu Gerrako aliatuak fa:نیروهای متفقین#.D8.AC.D9.86.DA.AF_.D8.AC.D9.87.D8.A7.D9.86.DB.8C_.D8.AF.D9.88.D9.85 fr:Alliés de la Seconde Guerre mondiale gl:Aliados da Segunda Guerra Mundial he:בעלות הברית hr:Saveznici u Drugom svjetskom ratu hu:Szövetséges hatalmak a második világháborúban id:Pihak Sekutu di Perang Dunia II is:Bandamenn (seinni heimsstyrjöldin) it:Alleati della seconda guerra mondiale lt:Sąjungininkai (Antrasis pasaulinis karas) nn:Dei allierte under den andre verdskrigen no:De allierte (andre verdenskrig) pl:Alianci II wojny światowej ro:Aliaţii din al doilea război mondial ru:Антигитлеровская коалиция simple:Allies of World War II sk:Spojenci (druhá svetová vojna) sr:Савезници у Другом светском рату sv:De allierade under andra världskriget ta:நட்பு அணி நாடுகள் th:ฝ่ายพันธมิตร vi:Khối Đồng Minh thời Đệ nhị thế chiến zh:同盟國 (第二次世界大戰)